It is often desirable to bring food or beverages when traveling or when participating in remote leisure activities. Often, the food may be perishable and the ambient temperature may be high (for instance, at a beach location), so it may be desirable to keep the perishable food in a temperature controlled environment to avoid spoiling. Similarly, beverages, such as canned or bottled beverages, may also be consumed, and it is desired to keep such beverages cool until consumption. Storage containers, insulated storage containers, coolers, and/or insulated shipping containers may also be used for a variety of other purposes or activities including hunting, fishing, camping, medical purposes, general storage, grocery delivery, meal kit shipping, other food delivery, and/or other business or personal purposes.
Ice packs, cold packs, and/or cooling packs may be placed in an interior portion of a storage container defined by the side walls and bottom wall to keep the interior portion of the storage container at a desired temperature that is lower than the ambient temperature. In other situations, storage containers of the type described herein may be used to keep one or more items warmer or hotter than the ambient environment. In many cases, the storage container may contain various items that have various temperature needs. It is therefore desirable to be able to configure the storage container to accommodate these varied needs, as well as to be able to easily reconfigure the storage container for subsequent uses which have different temperature or temperature configuration needs.